Here We Go Again
by Piper Torres-Sloan
Summary: Life's been pretty normal for the Charmed ones for the past few months. But when an unexpected demon attack leaves Piper feeling funky, will anything ever be the same again? What happens when someone unexpected enters the picture. Will the Halliwell family ever be the same again? Sorry the summary stinks!


Chris ran around my legs and the hid behind them. He peeked out from behind them to look at Wyatt. Chris's brown hair was tousled about from running and playing all day. His grey eyes watched Wyatt carefully. Wyatt's blonde hair was surprisingly well kept and his blue eyes watched Chris with intensity as if ready to attack his younger brother.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Playing tag." Wyatt said never looking away from Chris.

"Yeah, Wyatt is it." Chris told me. Chris was three now, and Wyatt was five. I smiled.

"Well, why did I get dragged into this?" I asked.

"Well, it's simple momma. You're safe base. If Chris is touching you I can't tag him." Wyatt explained. I nodded.

"Well, I see now. Come here Christopher." I said bending down and picking Chris up.

"Now you can't get me Wyatt." Chris teased and stuck his tongue out at Wyatt. Suddenly a demon popped into the room. I sat Chris down quickly and froze the demon.

"Wyatt and Christopher get your butts out of here and call your aunt Paige." I ordered as the demon became un frozen. Christopher and Wyatt ran out. Something hit me in the stomach and I flew backwards. Suddenly Leo appeared and hit the demon with an orb ball. The demon groaned and vanished but he didn't vanquish. Then everything went black. When I woke up Phoebe and Paige were standing over me.

"Pipes, you okay?" Phoebe asked. I sat up slowly.

"I'm really dizzy." I said bracing myself on a nearby table. Paige helped me up. A wave of nausea spread over me. "Oh God." I groaned.

"Sweetie?" Paige asked concerned. I leaned over and threw up.

"Oh God." I breathed. Paige rubbed my back.

"Do you need to throw up again?" Paige asked. I shook my head and straightened up.

"No, I'm good. Where are Wyatt and Chris?" I asked.

"Leo went to drop them at magic school." Phoebe told me. I nodded and walked slowly over to the couch to sit down.

"That's good, they'll be safe there. We haven't had a demon attack in a few months I was so caught off guard." I said worriedly. Paige and Phoebe nodded.

"We were actually talking about that while you were unconscious." Paige said.

"Wait how long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"At least twenty minutes. Leo healed your stomach but you didn't wake up he said you were fine you just needed rest." Phoebe said. My stomach turned violently.

"I think I need to throw up again." I said. Paige ran into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a bucket. She sat it down by the couch. Phoebe felt my forehead.

"You aren't running a fever." Phoebe told me.

"Well I certainly feel sick." I told them. Paige frowned.

"Are you late Piper?" Paige asked after a minute. I froze.

"Oh God." I breathed. My stomach lurched and I threw up into the bucket. Paige rubbed my back comfortingly until I finished. "I think you're right Paige." I said finally. "I think I might be pregnant again." I confessed. Paige nodded pleased that she was right. Phoebe rubbed my shoulder.

"I have some pregnancy tests in the bathroom from when I was on my mad quest to find Mr. Pregnant and have the baby I dreamed about." Phoebe told me. I nodded.

"I don't want to get up just yet, I still feel a little pukey." I admitted. Leo orbed back into the manor in front of us.

"Piper are you okay?" Leo asked noticing the bucket I was still holding. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm good, how are Chris and Wyatt?" I asked setting the bucket down and slowly pushing myself on to my feet. I stumbled briefly and Paige stuck her arms out to steady me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I'll let you know later, how are our sons?" I asked. Leo smiled.

"They're good, they love spending time up there. They are with the daycare classes." Leo told me. I nodded.

"That's good, I hated scaring them like that. How did you know we were being attacked I didn't hear anyone call for you." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Wyatt called me." Leo said. I nodded.

"That makes sense. He's a daddy's boy at heart." I admitted. Leo grinned. He just loved that. Chris was a momma's boy though so I suppose that made us even.

"Well, I'll go check the book of shadows because that demon will probably regroup and try again." Phoebe said and ran off upstairs.

"Leo you got a good look at him go confer with the elders." Paige decided. Leo frowned.

"Are you sure you are okay Piper?" He asked. I nodded and tried to put on a convincing smile. Leo sighed obviously not believing me but orbed out anyways. When he was gone I collapsed back on the couch. I just did not feel good, I really doubted I was pregnant. It was probably more likely the flu.

"Thanks for getting rid of him. He would have played Dr. Leo the rest of the day." I joked. Paige sat down next to me on the couch. I put my head on her shoulder and just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"How about we go take a test and see if you're pregnant or just sick?" Paige asked standing up and offering me her hand. I sighed and took it. She pulled me slowly to my feet and led me to the upstairs bathroom. Five minutes later we were sitting on the toilet seat, I was holding on to Paige's hand for dear life. Paige checked her watch. "Piper it's been five minutes." Paige told me. I sighed deeply and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and flipped the test over.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"You're pregnant Piper." Paige told me. I didn't have time to think about it. Phoebe screamed from the attic and a large crashing noise followed her screams. Paige and I took off upstairs. The demon was chucking fireballs at Phoebe left and right. This wasn't the same demon as before though. Phoebe was hopelessly trying to dodge the fire. "Fire ball!" Paige screamed. The fire left the demon's hands and orbed to Paige who pushed it back at the demon. The demon screamed and blew up. We ran over to Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked and helped Phoebe to her feet. Phoebe nodded and brushed herself off.

"So are you pregnant?" Phoebe asked. I laughed.

"She's definitely okay." Paige laughed.

"Yes, Phoebe it appears that I'm pregnant again." I told her. Phoebe grinned and hugged me.

"Yay! I'm going to be an Aunt again!" She exclaimed.

"Not if you suffocate me first." I said struggling against her grip. Phoebe smiled and pulled away.


End file.
